degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstruck
Thunderstruck is the thirty-ninth and fortieth episodes of Season 13 of Degrassi, as well as the hour-long season finale. It aired on July 29, 2014. Main Plot Zig accidentally invites Zoë and Maya to attend a Degrassi dance, but get stranded by the thunderstorm. Maya, and Zoë seek shelter at The Dot, and have nothing left to do but sort out their differences. Sub Plot Clare visits New York to have an interview at Columbia University. She tries to stay focused on school and New York, rather than Eli. As she is on the phone with Alli, she thinks she sees Eli who later turns out to be a random guy who looks like Eli from the back and dresses like him. Clare then walks away, runs into a pole, and passes out. She goes to the hospital and realizes she is late for her interview. She asks to leave but is told by a nurse that she has to stay. The nurse gives in and lets Clare go and will call Clare later to tell her what her test results were. As she finally gets to the University, all the staff has left. She explains to the last staff member there why she was late and they tell her she can come in tomorrow morning. Clare tells her that she has to go back home on a flight that night and the staff member responds by saying the planes are grounded because of the storm. Clare asks for hotel reccomendations but the staff member says the hotels are booked with tourists, and asks if Clare knows anyone in the city. Clare asked Eli if she could stay with him and he gave her some dry clothes of his to wear. Clare worries things might seem awkward, but Eli tells her there isn't anything to feel awkward about. He offers to sleep on the floor, but Clare says she can. Eli then says they can share the bed head to feet. They get hungry and go out to get hot dogs and ask eachother about Drew and Lenore. The next morning, Clare is told by the interviewer that Columbia would be happy to have her. Clare starts giggling as the interviewer leaves and Eli walks in. He confesses he's still in love with Clare. Although Clare didn't express her feelings, she has a big smile on her face and tells Alli about it later that day when she gets back to Degrassi. Soon after telling Alli about Eli, Clare gets a call from the doctor. The doctor says her test results came back great and that her and her baby will be fine. The episode ends with Clare finding out she is pregnant. Third Plot Drew is trying to hide his feelings for Becky, but when the storm comes, things get real. In the beginning of the episode, Imogen attempts to cheer Becky up by playing music and dancing, but she instead runs out of the room in tears. Confused, Imogen wonders what happened, and Drew reveals that the song she played, was one that Becky and her brother, Luke, used to dance to. Drew then finds Becky, upset, in the greenhouse, and attempts to cheer her up by inviting her to the dance, giving her a stress ball, and showing off his "dance moves". However, when the storm hits, Drew realizes he left Becky in the greenhouse for some time to herself, and Imogen and Jack inform him that the greenhouse was ruined in the midst of past events. Eventually, Drew finds Becky hiding out in the boiler room, which she claims is the safest place in Degrassi during a storm because of it's lack of windows--something that the school gym has a lot of. Unfortunately, Drew fails to keep the boiler room door open, and they are locked inside during the storm, while a gas leak threatens to suffocate them both. Eventually, they kiss, on what they believed to be their deathbed, but Imogen, Jack, and Dallas force open the door, and let them out. The next day, Drew and Becky come to terms with their kiss the past night. After receiving the approval of Alli and Dallas, he decides to connect with her, but she instead states that what they did was wrong--most likely referring to the importance of Adam's memory. However, Drew tells her that he wants to take things slow, and they share a hug. Fourth Plot Miles and Tristan agree to a movie night with each other, given their shared problems with Maya following Zoe's trial and Yates' suspension. At Miles' house they find Winston and Frankie, and begin battling it out in charades for who gets the television. As they play, Tristan realizes that everyone else collectively thought of Yates as a predator, especially after Winston reveals that he was inappropriately touched by him. After everyone learns that Tristan had a sexual relationship with Yates, Miles says "If there's one thing I've learned this year, it's that no one will ever love you." Hurt, Tristan storms outside. Miles finds Tristan outside and admits that he wasn't referring to Tristan, but himself. Tristan confesses that he had feelings for Miles during their trip to Paris. As the storm gets worse, Tristan and Miles are about to kiss when the power in the house goes out, and they go back inside to change and find Winston and Frankie. The four play a game of Murder, similar to hide and seek. As everyone goes to hide, Winston reveals to Miles that Tristan still has feelings for him. Miles finds Tristan, and they flirt with each other. Tristan hints that he would like to kiss Miles, which Miles invites. As they begin making out, Winston catches the two. Tristan leaves, and Winston berates Miles for leading Tristan on. Winston urges Miles to figure out his feelings or otherwise he'll end up hurting Tristan. The following morning, Miles and Tristan talk about the previous evening. Miles admits that he doesn't know what he wants, but that he does feel good when he's around Tristan. _______________________________________________________________________________________ |-| Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. *This episode aired as an hour long episode. *During the storm some of the school was partially damaged. *This is the only appearance of Eli Goldsworthy during the D block of Season 13. *This episode will feature all the main characters at some point. **This hasn't happened since Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Before this episode aired, a recap from TeenNick was leaked. *Luke Baker and Neil Martin are revealed to have been sentenced to two years in jail. *This episode marks the end of Maya and Zoe's second conflict *Eli reveals he's still not over Clare. *Clare is revealed to be pregnant. *Winston reveals that Mr. Yates attempted to grope him sometime when he was teaching at Degrassi. |-| Gallery= triles-finale.png Degrassi 1339-1340-Drew.png tree-finale.png tree-finale2.png Degrassi-1339-1340-Clare.png Thunderstruck-maya_and_zoe.png Clare.jpg ECLAREBITCHEZ.jpg XC.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-07-23_at_11.19.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-23_at_11.25.45_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.11.54_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.12.03_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-07-24_at_10.12.31_AM.png Triles.gif Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0947.jpg Degrassi-1338-ew_drecky.jpg Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0250.jpg 400px-Degrassi13 oct17 ss 0756.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0831.jpg 400px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0123.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0467.jpg 398px-Degrassi13_oct17_ss_0133.jpg 0940394iujkf.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo 1 *TeenNick Promo 2 *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Thunderstruck on TeenNick Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season Finale